Damn his leg
by Femke S
Summary: Sherlock breaks his leg on a case which leads to 12 boring weeks. Once he finds out that John has a big crush on him, he invents a game. 'Try to get John to tell you that he loves you without letting him notice that you know'. But ex-army doctor John Hamish Watson doesn't give up that easily.
1. Broken leg

**Author's notes: **Hello everyone, I'm here to try to write a fanfiction again! My wonderful friend Sophie, Sophlock on here , has corrected this fanfic and I'm very grateful for that. There will eventually be Johnlock and some cursing. So beware of that. And let me know in a review if you like it maybe? I hope you enjoy!

The maker of the fan art on the cover is the wonderful reapersun on Tumblr.

Also, if it's hard to read because there aren't blank lines between the sentences... blame it on this site. I've tried everything I swear.

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I just use them for my story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on John we're going to lose him!" Sherlock yelled a few steps ahead of John.

They were running after, if Sherlock was right about him _-who is he kidding of course Sherlock is right-_, a well-known murderer of 2 kids.

The man, dressed in a black shirt and matching black trousers, disappeared behind a wall and climbed up some stairs.

John, completely lost, tired of running around and having a lack of breath, yelled at Sherlock who was now climbing up the dangerous looking stairs.

"Sherlock...!" Not being able to finish his sentence. Sherlock swirled around, missing a step, and flew off the slippery stairs.

After an audible crack and a loud yelp from Sherlock, John rushed to him.  
"Sherlock?! You ok? Please tell me it wasn't you who made that noise!"

Tears were now streaming down Sherlock's face making his sharp cheekbones wet from frustration.

"He got away John!" Sherlock cried out.

"Shush Sherlock that's not important now, can you move your leg?"

Sherlock moved it not even a millimetre before he cried out again.

"I take that as a no then." John grabbed his phone and called 999.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't need to go to a hospital!" The detective furiously wiped his tears away.

John quickly gave information about the situation to the woman on the phone and turned his gaze back at Sherlock.

"Yes you do!" He quickly went into doctor-mode and lifted Sherlock's right trouser leg up, ignoring the groans Sherlock was mustering.

"Leave that! It's perfectly fine! I bet it's just a bruise!"

John looked at the horrible sight of the open wound in his knee.

"I can see your bone!" John yelled angrily. "It's not bloody fine!"

Sherlock swallowed some waves of pain away. "It's fine when I say it's fine."

The dark-haired man raised his head to look at his painful knee and swallowed again, turning pale awfully quick.

"Sherlock? Hey, you ok?"

Sherlock was ignoring the ringing in his ear, trying to concentrate on John's voice.

John took off his coat and pressed it against the wound to help the bleeding stop.

After Sherlock, who now was almost transparent, still hadn't given a reply John gently shook him by his shoulders carefully so as not to hurt him.

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" John's frightened voice got quieter in Sherlock's mind.

The tall man's vision got blurry and quickly turned black.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

His mind woke up, although his eyes didn't open.

Echoes of voices beamed through his head.

"...serious blood loss... allergic... " A woman's voice said.

".. no... morphine.. pain.." A familiar man's voice said.

_John. John was here. And a woman. Probably a nurse. 25 years old... a kid... new in the hospital..._ ah his brain hurts.

"he's waking up... doctor.." John said from a distance while his voice got clearer.

Sherlock felt a hand on his head, stroking back his curls.

He frowned and opened his left eye really slowly trying to avoid the clinical light flashing in his eyes.

"Sherlock, can you hear me mate?" John's concerned voice asked.

Sherlock looked up at him, for as far as he could move his head, and nodded a bit.

"You lost quite a lot of blood earlier. You passed out just when you said you were fine. How ironic."

Sherlock smirked, that does sound like him.

John rolled his eyes as if he knew what Sherlock was thinking of.

"Your leg is in a cast as well and you were allergic to the medicine they gave you."

John studied Sherlock for a while.

The detective was looking around searching for things, God only knows what.

"Sherlock, can you speak?"

Sherlock sighed.

"Of course I can, I'm perfectly capable of doing that, just not willing to spend my time on it. When can I leave the hospital?"

John sighed.

"This evening I'm sure."

"How long does that thing need to stay on my leg?"

"12 weeks at the longest."

"I don't want a broken leg and kneecap." He whined.

"Nobody does, right?" John said while he sat down.

The mocking detective stayed quiet for a while.

"John?"

The army doctor raised an eyebrow. "Yes Sherlock?"

"What if I have to… excrete?" He almost whispered.

John's eyebrows couldn't reach higher. "Excrete? You could just call it pee or urinate, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed deeply. "You get the point, so?"

He frowned. "Well you just ask a nurse if she wants to help you go to the bathroom. Do you want me to call you one?"

"I don't want a nurse to come with me into that bathroom and be able to listen to me… urinate." Sherlock said in disgust.

"Bladder shyness then?" The short-haired man asked and crossed his arms to let them rest on his chest.

"No, I'm just not willing to do that in front of someone. It's rather private."

"As if you know what private is." John huffed.

Now Sherlock was the one to raise his eyebrows.

"Problem, John?"

"Last month you stormed in the bathroom, while I was fully naked I may add, with some strange tube in your hands and asked me to hold it for you."

"I was doing an experiment." Sherlock tried to explain.

"And I was about to shower."

_1 Points for John 0 for Sherlock. Dammit._

But this didn't solve the main problem, Sherlock still needed to urinate.

"Could you help me to the bathroom and wait outside?" He hid his face a bit.

John chuckled. "Fine."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"That's the last time I ever ask you to help me go to the bathroom. Ever." Sherlock shuddered when he laid back in the bed.

"Hey I can't help it that you happen to lose your balance just when you were done with your business." John was still giggling, at least he won't forget the sight of Sherlock laying on the floor shouting John's name next to the toilet.

"It was utterly humiliating." His cheeks turning a sweet rosy colour.

"Now we're even though, we both saw each other naked." John did an effort to brighten up the mood of the now silent Sherlock.

Sherlock mumbled something about 'that's not fair' and crossed his arms.

"Do you want to drink anything?" John asked after a while.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Eat?"

Same response.

"Sherlock you have to keep hydrated and eat something."

"Not thirsty nor hungry."

John sighed, this was going to be a long 12 weeks.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Just when Sherlock almost fell asleep again, tired because of the drugs they were pumping into his body, a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"We're happy to announce that you're able to go home under the eye of your friend Doctor Watson here." She smiled at John and Sherlock frowned.

"That's great, isn't it Sherlock?" John asked, excited to leave the hospital room and go home, make some tea, sit down, read in the paper and put a pillow under his shoulder.

The rather grumpy detective just mumbled and nodded a bit.

"I'll help you up Mr Holmes." The nurse put the clipboard down onto the small table and walked towards the bed.

"No let John do it." He said mockingly and could almost hear John's eyes roll out of their caskets.

"Oh.. ok. I'll get the wheelchair then." She disappeared looking a bit sad.

_Poor girl_, John thought.

John helped the tall man up and put his one shoe on his left foot, putting the other one in the special leg wear.

"My toes will be cold." Sherlock noted.

"We just have to walk to Mycroft's car and then they'll be nice and warm again."

"Mycroft?!" Sherlock spat out.

"He asked how you were, don't ask me how he knew that you were here, I think he has connections everywhere, and he said that he would bring a car once you were able to leave the hospital."

"Fine. As long as he isn't in it."

John looked surprised, Sherlock didn't usually say yes to an invite of Mycroft, not even to ride in a car of his.

"Oh don't look at me like that, at this time of the day it's hard to get a cab quickly."

Right.

The nurse came back with a wheelchair and looked happy at the sight of her patient sitting up.

"Ok Mr Holmes now Doctor Watson and I will lift you in the wheelchair, is that alright?" She nervously played with the handle of the chair.

"Sure."

They lifted him in it, Sherlock not being able to hide the grimace of pain on his face, and rolled the wheelchair out of the room.

John followed with a bag and his phone in his hands. Assuming Mycroft had taken care of everything for signing out of the hospital, they continued to the exit.

Outside there was a black car, specially made for wheelchair users, waiting for them.

From there, John pushed Sherlock forward, after saying goodbye to the lovely nurse, and helped Sherlock in the car.

The ride home was silent and John wished the traffic wasn't as bad as it was.

The normally only 5 minutes you would spend going from the hospital to Baker Street lasted 20 minutes, including the time putting Sherlock in the car and lifting him out of the car.

Once they were seated on the sofa in their flat, forcing Sherlock to be carried upstairs by John and the driver, John was relieved.

And tired. He would probably go to sleep early tonight.

Sherlock, to John's surprise, yawned and stretched his arms.

"John I'm tired."

John blinked a couple of times. Never had Sherlock ever used the word tired and I in one sentence.

"Go to bed then?"

The grumpy man groaned.

"That requires doing the effort to stand up, taking the crutches, walking to the bed and laying down again."

"You're lazy, you know that right?" John sighed a breath.

"Help me?"

John blinked again. He stood up and placed his hand on Sherlock's forehead.

"I don't have a fever John."

Hmm. Sherlock genuinely was tired then.

The doctor helped his mate up and brought him to his bedroom.

"Help me undress will you?" Sherlock yawned again.

John couldn't help but wonder about the fact that Sherlock looked about 10 years younger when he's tired.

Slowly John undressed Sherlock leaving him only wearing a pair of boxers and put his pyjama shirt on.

Carefully he put Sherlock's pyjama bottoms on. Sherlock winced a few times but kept quiet.

"Done?" He asked when the job looked finished.

"Yep you can lay down now."

Sherlock did so and John placed the duvet over him.

"I hate this."

"You've said that about 45 times now, I don't think it'll change anything."

"One can dream, right?"

John rolled his eyes and patted Sherlock on the head.

"Goodnight Sherlock."

A mumble escaped from the bed and John smiled to himself.


	2. Being in love is fun

**Author's notes: **Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing so I know if you like it! I know it's a bit of a short chapter but oh well, at least I updated rather quickly. Have a nice day you all and I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2

1 week, 38 shotholes, 6 broken plates and an almost shaved off eyebrow for John later.

"Enough! It has been enough Sherlock!" John yelled at the, currently on a break due to a broken leg, consulting detective in the sofa.

"How many more holes do you have to make before you've had enough?! It's only been a week and you've already done more than enough damage!"

Sherlock seemed intrigued by John's outburst. It's a wonder it took so long before the doctor exploded.

"I mean come on! Get a hobby or something!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"And no. Don't even think about playing Cluedo with me ever again." The short tempered man said.

"I want to go out."

John looked straight at him.

"I can't handle being inside of this flat anymore, so, please take me outside."

"Jesus you could have said that before you almost shaved off my eyebrow you know."

"'twas an experiment, John."

"Sure." He went to get Sherlock's coat and shoe.

"Sit up." Sherlock did so and looked at John.

John carefully put the shoe on while Sherlock clenched his teeth of pain when John put the special sock around the leg.

"Here's your coat, I'll get mine." John handed the tall man his coat and went to search for his own.

A few minutes later they were walking, Sherlock sitting, to the park.

It wasn't a warm day but it wasn't rainig either.

John looked at Sherlock while he was pushing the wheelchair.

Sherlock had in the past week complained about the wheelchair. Not being able to walk himself for long periods of time. But he was rather enjoying it now in some kind of way.

John had known Sherlock for 2 and a half years now and never had Sherlock ever been injured so badly because of a case.

Well it was more John's fault now.

He placed Sherlock next to a bench and sat on it.

"I hate feeling like a disabled person."

"It'll be over before you know it I'm sure."

Sherlock sighed and started tapping on his wheelchair.

"At least I'm not inside now."

John was happy about that too, to be honest.

"But now I'm bored again."

He rolled his eyes.

"Do something then? Count the trees if you must."

"That's a waste of my time and you know it."

"I don't know, what then? Deduce a few people? You like that I guess."

The detective looked around a few times and his gaze stayed on a woman in a bright red dress and leather jacket.

"She's nice." John noted.

"Do you see that old man over there? With the brown jacket?"

John nodded confused.

"That's her husband."

His mouth fell open and he gazed at the man and back at the woman.

"But he's like 50 years older and they aren't even standing together!"

Sherlock shot John an irritated look.

"It's not because they aren't standing next to each other that they can't be together. And I know plenty of couples who have such an age gap."

John frowned. _It seems he's more old school than he thought._

"He just dropped his keys and went back to search for them. The woman, 26 years old, is just waiting for him to come back. He's rich obviously. Look at his jacket, real, from good quality leather, and his ring on his middle finger, 24 carat."

John was still gazing at them, not realising it.

Sherlock continued, "The lady, as odd as it may seem, didn't fall in love with him because of the money but because she really loves him. Look at her, she isn't wearing anything obviousy chique or expensive. Probably because she is used to wearing such things. And the way she looks at him."

John frowned deeper. "The way she looks at him? As if you know how someone looks at someone if he or she is in love."

"I may seem like I know nothing of love, John, but I'm not blind."

John looked back at Sherlock impressed.

"Have you ever been in love then?"

The ex-army doctor suddenly got nervous and anxious to know the anwser.

Sherlock's eyebrows knitted as he thought about his answer.

"Love is a chemical defect found in the losing side. I'm above that, John."

John thought about the answer for a minute and looked down.

"Hmm. Being in love is fun, you know."

Sherlock didn't say anything but looked at John. The wind touching their skin, the leaves swirling around on the pavement.

He didn't just look at John. He really looked.

He saw a man that has fought in wars, seen people die, killed someone even just for Sherlock. The man who cares about people more than about himself.

Sherlock couldn't help but feel privileged to know and even be a friend of such a great man as John. He didn't like to admit that to him and didn't really show him that he cared about the doctor so much.

_John made him feel... good._  
_Not a freak or a weirdo._  
_Just good._

The tall man blinked for a second and looked away again.

He never really had deduced John properly. The short man had changed a lot during his stay in 221B.

"Sherlock?"

He must have been thinking for a while because when he looked back at his blogger he realised the concerned look on his face.

"I'm ready to go home."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

After Sherlock spent the rest of the day on the sofa watching James Bond with John, only because John had been whining about it, he had left for bed.

John had once again taken care of him and had put him in bed.

Sherlock had stopped complaining about it since he started to like it that John would pat his head and say goodnight to him.

If Sherlock thought about it, _John certainly was a big part of his life._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

A loud thump on the floor and John rushed to Sherlock's bedroom door, knocked loudly on it and waited impatiently. "Sherlock?!"

A groan and some moving sounds.

"Sherlock if you won't answer in 5 seconds I'll come in!" John said.

5. 4. 3. 2.

"John. I appear to not be able to stand up." Sherlock's silent voice replied.

1.

He opened the door and went in, looking at the bundle of pillow - Sherlock - blanket.

"I tried to reach my phone."

"Idiot."


	3. Bla Bla Bla

**Author's notes: **Ello! Sorry I haven't updated since... I don't know anymore. My exams end tomorrow so I'll have more time to write! Thank you all for the kind reviews! I love you all! If you aren't reading my other fanfiction, 4 Times Sherlock & John slept together, go check it out I'm updating that one as well.

This chapter wasn't corrected by Sophie (she's at a party) so I asked Jenny to do it, instrumentsofsupermerwholock on Tumblr. Go check her out! And thank you for doing this Jenny!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, please leave a review if you do so! The site Sherlock is on in this chapter really exists! Just look up the title of the article if you want to read the rest of the list.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Sherlock was lying in the sofa with a sore back.

"And you've got your phone with you if there are any accidents? Medication is on the kitchen table and there is leftover Chinese in the refrigerator if you get hungry, ok?"

Sherlock just absentmindedly nodded a few times.

"Sherlock pay attention, now..."

Bla bla bla. Couldn't John see that he really wasn't interested in paying attention right now? And now John was leaving him alone because he had to go to his stupid job, which he didn't even earn a lot of money with, and leave Sherlock behind. And he already was that bored. Suddenly Sherlock felt something stabbing his chest.

"Hey, Sherlock I was explaining!" John was poking him.

Ugh.

"And I'm listening, just really, really bored." John rolled his eyes and took his coat and scarf.

"Well I'll be back at 5… just don't get in trouble, ok?"

"I never get in trouble." He frowned.

"Yeah. Sure."

The sound of footsteps and a closing door faded and Sherlock was now officially alone.

Good. He could start preparing for his experiment now. He carefully took his laptop that was on the coffee table and sat up, placing his bad leg on the table and leaned his back against the sofa. Laptop now on his lap he opened it, and started researching. He had made small deductions during that night when John came to help him.

Sherlock was having a feeling that John might or might not be able to keep a hold of his feelings anymore seeing as when he took John's pulse while pulling himself back onto the bed last night he felt it quicken and his pupils dilated. Sherlock groaned at his dull deduction. 'Twas too simple. John could not be in love with Sherlock; no way that was possible.

Nobody had ever loved Sherlock. Not even his own mother, he was sure of that fact.

He typed in a few keywords and found a site that intrigued him.

The title of the article was very clear:

**_70 Little Ways You Can Tell That Someone Loves You_**_._

This was very useful indeed.

The detective read the first 10 lines.

_**1. They bring your favourite dinner home by surprise just because.**_

John had done that before, getting take away. Not that Sherlock enjoyed the food. John would rather forcefully stick it in his throat, but he guessed that counted.

**2. They tell you they like the little things about you, meaning they notice the little things about you.**

John had complimented Sherlock on his eyes a few times, nobody had done that before.

_**3. They don't fight dirty.**_

Sherlock didn't really know what that meant. Fight dirty? Do people first roll in the mud and then fight? Certainly they hadn't done that yet. Except… that one time that kid threw up on John's shirt because Sherlock may or may not have said something about their parents while they weren't feeling well and John had punched Sherlock in the ribs... He'll ask John later when he comes home.

**_4. You say you want to stay in and watch Netflix in bed and they couldn't be happier to sit next to you and do nothing but that._**

Sherlock had shown some videos to John before while he'd sat next to him. They had been for a case of course but John hadn't complained watching 'The Act of Killing' with him. Slightly disgusted but not against his will.

**_5. When you come home from work and you're happy because you had a great day, they're all smiley and happy too._**

John was always happy to see Sherlock after he got back from a case outside London.

**_6. You're okay with being around each other all the time… actually, you want to be._**

Well they were together all the time, weren't they? Forced or not.

**_7. They get ever so slightly nervous meeting your parents or friends._**

Well John certainly got slightly nervous when Sherlock would meet one of his 'girlfriends'.

**_8. They want to hear about your gastrointestinal issues._**

Uhm.

**_9. They don't mind period sex._**

Period sex? He needed more information about it but surely John wouldn't mind it right? Right? What's a period?

**_10. They are enamoured by the weirdest thing about you._**

Well since people described Sherlock as weird and as a freak and since John liked Sherlock… this counted.

Ok first 10 of the list are done… 60 to go. This would be much easier if John was here. Some of these needed to be done by the person who is in love himself.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sherlock went through the list all day reminding himself about the good days he had with his Watson and didn't realise John walked in on him.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?"

Quickly Sherlock tapped away the tabs that were open and looked at John.

"Nothing you must know."

"Oh. Right ok. How was your day? Didn't set anything on fire then?" He took off his coat and glanced around to search for any other possible damages to the apartment. To his surprise everything seemed fine, even the kitchen.

"Ha. Ha. John your sense of humour astounds me." The detective said dryly.

"Eaten anything?"

"No, but did drink a cuppa this afternoon."

"Good."

This was inconvenient; Sherlock wasn't done preparing his experiment yet. It'll have to wait until tomorrow evening then, he was afraid.

"John?" Sherlock asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes Sherlock?" John turned around to look at his flatmate.

"What's period sex?" The word alone coming out of his mouth was already wrong enough.

John's gaze widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Do I ever joke around, dear Watson?"


	4. Bullshit

**Author's notes: **Hi everyone! I'm here again with a short new chapter! Since people seemed to like yesterday's chapter (thank you so much for the kind reviews, I have sent everyone a reply who was logged in I think) I decided to write a short one to give you something to read while I try to write a longer one for somewhere this week. This chapter is corrected by Sophie again.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do please make sure to leave a review and follow this story!

If you want Sherlock to do any other experiment on John, to see if John is in fact in love with him, let me know and I'll consider using it!

* * *

Chapter 4

After John had thrown a dictionary at Sherlock's head that evening he continued his little experiment.

John was sitting in his chair watching a bit of crap telly while Sherlock was on his laptop again.

Ok time to work the 'do' stuff out now. This was going to be a hell of an experiment.

_**14. They don't shy away from talk of the future.**_

"John?" Sherlock asked still looking at his laptop screen.

"Sherlock this better not be about what you asked earlier I told you to just look up the word in the dictionary." John groaned.

The detective rolled his eyes. "Already did that John, no need for that."

"Ok, what is it then?" He asked curious.

"What do you think we're going to do in the future… when we're older?"

Sherlock asked eyes not moving from his screen.

John raised an eyebrow for a moment and thought.

"Well I think we'll be doing cases as long as we can, right? I hope we're both doing what we love and not some bullshit office jobs just to make money."

"Oh ok."

Sherlock typed that down on a word document created for this experiment.

"Why?"

"Oh just.. you know, wondering."

John looked at Sherlock. Normally Sherlock is someone living for the day, not asking after what still needs to come.

"Ok well that's.. good. Talking about the future is good sometimes."

Ah interesting.

He looked at the following sentence.

_**15. They don't get defensive when you say you're upset, they get concerned and want to talk about it. **_

"John?"

"What Sherlock?" John looked away from the television again and back at Sherlock.

"I'm upset."

"Why? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He looked concerned at his flatmate.

"No nevermind… I'm fine again."

"Oh ok… well if you're upset again just tell me what's wrong and… I'll help ok?"

Sherlock nodded and wrote some things down again.

John seriously started to wonder what this was about.

One more question couldn't hurt right?

_**17. They seem to strangely enjoy listening to you complain and vent, because it makes you feel better. **_

"John?"

"Sherlock sure that everything is fine?" John sighed and looked away from the television once again.

"I'm not fine after all."

"Is your leg hurting or something else? Just tell me already Sherlock." John ran his eyes over Sherlock's body to see any signs of pain.

"No I've wanted a cigarette all day already and it's really annoying me." Sherlock made the effort to look like he was needing something really badly.

"Oh." John thought about this for a second.

"Well I'm sorry I can't give you one, you know that. Even if I wanted to give you one, we've run out anyway and you know nobody here wants to sell you them anymore."

Sherlock sighed.

"I know.. that it can be hard sometimes with having been addicted and stuff… but we can't let that happen again ok?"

John tilted his head a bit. _Sign 1 of someone who is interested in your conversation. _

"I know…" Time to get his acting skills going. "It's just.. hard.. sometimes you know.." The detective managed to create some tears.

"Sherlock?" John leaned over. _Sign 2 of someone being _really_ interested. _

John placed his hand carefully on Sherlock's leg. "It's going to be ok, ok?"

John genuinely looked concerned.

Sherlock nodded a few times and sniffed his tears away. Success was booked.

_**34. They accept your past for what it was, and just say they want to make the future better. **_

He typed away on his laptop for a few moments.

He couldn't do anymore of those for today before John would start to realise that Sherlock was up to something.

John glanced back at Sherlock for a moment.

"Hey what if you go to bed now to rest and I'll go on a case with you tomorrow? I should be able to let you go in a wheelchair even if it's going to be hard and Greg won't like it, but you'll be away from the apartment for a bit. Is that a good idea?"

_**42. They make little efforts to make your day happier. **_

This experiment was going as easy as solving that triple murder from 2 months ago.


	5. Biggest fan

**Author's note: **I am so so so so sorry for the small chapter! Ok things have been a bit busy, with that I mean I'm sorry I'm a dick I forgot to write, so yeah I've tried to write this evening for a bit and this came out so who know what will be in the next chappie... I think it's going to be fun to write the next one. So I hope you enjoy and please leave some reviews if you like it! I am enjoying all of your reviews a lot! Sorry again for the short chapter I'll try to update really soon!

* * *

Chapter 5

John had convinced him that the case was at least worth 8 out of 10.

After whining about that John isn't allowed to set up the points they eventually went.

After having to drive in the special car for wheelchairs again to the case Sherlock and John were standing in the small abandoned street.

Sherlock was sitting in his wheelchair, after complaining about it for about 2 hours, and was looking at the body.

"She was kidnapped. Her name is Valerie Young, 26 years old, has a son of 4 months, divorced, I'm assuming she has a new lover…"

Lestrade stopped the detective for a moment and held his hand on his hip.

"How do you know that now?"

Sherlock face turned from 'proud-that-I-was-making-a-deduction' to 'I-don't-like-to-be-disturbed-while-making-one'.

"Her name is on her business card, I think you all knew that already, she has the signs of handcuffs around her wrists, and red marks they show that she had fought against it. On the road there were fresh car tracks, nobody would come here. Nobody comes to the abandoned street. She was on her way to the daycare where her son is. The mother is still taking prenatal vitamins which shows that the kid still is being breast-fed The vitamins are in a small box in her purse. Also a recent picture of the baby which shows he is about 4 to 5 months old. That confirms my primary conclusion. Her ring is off her finger but she clearly had a spray tan when she forgot to take off the ring since you can still see the signs of a ring being there. Now it's off but it must have been recently. Probably because the baby is from her current lover and not from her ex-husband."

John was looking at him with wide eyes. "Amazing."

Sherlock turned his head to face John and held back a smile.

_**40. They are your biggest fan.**_

"So… her killer is.. her husband?"

Sherlock sighed. He hated to repeat himself.

"Yes."

"Well thanks." The inspector wrote some things on a piece of paper.

John was looking at both the victim and Sherlock.

"Are we done here then?"

Greg nodded and went away.

"Do you want to go eat Thai at that new restaurant close to Bakerstreet?" John asked quietly.

"No, the cook has a drugs addiction I want to be sure what's in my food. We'll go to the Angelo's."

"Oh… right ok. That's true."

_**23. Your opinions can change their decisions.**_

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Later at the Angelo's John and Sherlock decided to celebrate the end of the case by drinking a bit of alcohol.

A bit. Well to put it like this, Sherlock wasn't good consuming alcohol. His body wasn't used to it anymore and that had its misfortunes.

Sherlock got a bit drunk.

Well... more than a bit.


	6. Bit not good

**Author's note: **Why hello everyone! Here is a new chappie for you! I hope you enjoy it! I realised that I seriously can't write more than 1,000 words per chapter even if I try. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it, if you did be sure to leave a review! I'm starting to think that this fanfic won't be that long... I don't see it becoming like a 30 chapters story but I hope I can continue it as long as possible! I do quite enjoy writing it and I'm wondering why people seem to like this since I'm like shit at writing funny or romantic stories. But I'm glad you do! Ok I need to stop rambling... au revoir!

* * *

Chapter 6

John and Sherlock made it home.

Thank God they made it home.

Sherlock had almost tried to walk home on his bare feet before John pushed him in the cab.

And now the drunk detective was sitting on the sofa.

"J-J-John, dyou wan..want to hear a sssstory?" Sherlock slurred.

John sighed and looked back at Sherlock.

"I'm not really in the mood but I guess you'll just tell me anyways."

Sherlock nodded and spoke up much louder, "I nevvvver masturbated! NEVER JOHN!"

Oh God.

This fact was confusing and if Sherlock wouldn't be drunk he would have killed John if he knew.

How was that even possible? How? John frowned at Sherlock.

"Never?"

Now the taller man started shaking his head instead of nodding, making him giggle in the meantime.

Right. Ok.

John didn't really know to be surprised or not.

He was a sociopath after all and Irene always called him a virgin… Seems normal then, since Sherlock doesn't seem interested in sex what so ever.

_**37. You confess embarrassing secrets and they don't seem taken aback.**_

"Jawn.. come 'ere Jawn."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Sherlock?"

"I… I.. come 'ere."

You could smell the alcohol on his breath from John's chair already. John stood up and went over to his flatmate.

"What's up?"

"I.. I need… " He was flopping and waving his arms all over the place.

"You need…?" John was getting impatient, but as a doctor he knew he just had to wait until the patient, Sherlock in this case, speaks.

That took another 5 minutes and John sat down on the coffee table next to Sherlock's leg still staring at him waiting for an answer.

"A.. hug." Sherlock giggled and blushed a bit.

John looked taken aback. Sherlock needed a hug?

He must be really, really pissed then.

"Sure.. why not." He would forget this in the morning anyways, John hoped.

He stood up and sat down next to Sherlock and before he could properly look at Sherlock he felt the arms of his friend around him.

This was… erm… new.

"My, my leg hurts." Sherlock whispered, ah the sweet smell of 8 shots entered John's nostrils, while leaning his head on John's shoulder.

"I know but I can't give you anything you're under influence of alcohol it's not healthy to take something then. I'm sorry."

"s'ok John. You're 'ere."

"Yes I am."

"You're cu." Sherlock moved so he was basically sitting in John's lap with his bad leg on the rest of the sofa.

"Cu? What's that?"

"Cu-cute."

"Oh." Yep. Sherlock really was out of it.

"Last shot… last shot wasn't good." Sherlock frowned, his hair touching John's cheek.

"Wasn't it? I think you enjoyed that one though, you almost were dancing on the table with one leg."

"Not good."

"Ok yeah I know now Sherlock." A giggle and a snort were heard at the same time. Then the glorious sound of someone retching over his shoulder.

Great.

"Sherlock please tell me you did not just vomit on my back."

Sherlock moved a bit and sniffed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Bit not good."

John groaned. "Bit not good indeed, God Sherlock!"

Sherlock started crying a bit silently and sniffing away the tears. "I'm so… so.. sorry Jawn. I'm sorrrrrrry."

John felt like he was taking care of a sick child. Well actually he was.

"It's ok Sherlock.. I'll clean it up. Let's get you to bed first.."

He swore Sherlock would pay him back for this. Sherlock nodded a bit.

_**11. They know when you're embarrassed, and they won't exacerbate it in any way.**_

"You…. you're good doctor." Sherlock confessed when he finally laid down onto his bed.

John grabbed the bin and placed it next to the bed along with a bottle of water.

He took the duvet so Sherlock could easily lay under it and put it over him again to the length of his shoulders.

_**12. When they put blankets over you in the middle of the night.**_

"Why thanks. Just wait here or try to sleep till I come back, ok?"

He went to the bathroom to clean up the mess and put on a new shirt and jogging bottoms. He went back up to find Sherlock laying sideways with his face underneath the duvet and his broken leg on top of the other.

"You ok now?"

"Jawn.. co… ere." Sherlock said in a lot of distress.

The ex-army doctor frowned. "What?"

"Come 'ere."

"You want me to come in bed with you?"

"Oui." French, really? Show off.

"Sherlock you'll regret it in the morning." John was hesitating.

Sure he would like to share a bed with the great Sherlock Holmes but not when he's drunk and could vomit all over you in your sleep.

"I need you." Sherlock slurred.

John raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Sherlock, I promise you that you'll regret it. I'm upstairs in my bedroom, just call me when you need me."

"You're… are leaving. Like every.. one." Oh this got deep.

"No I'm not Sherlock I just don't want you to be angry at me or yourself tomorrow morning."

"It hurts.."

"I know I'm sorry to hear that Sherlock….I can't help you… I wish I could..."

_**58. They are genuinely concerned about you if you're sick.**_

"Pl… please?" He said the word. Sherlock Holmes said please.

John sighed and gave in.

"Promise me you won't hate me in the morning for this."

"Prom" Sherlock opened one eye, "-ise."

Fine.

John crawled into bed next to him leaving a good few inches between them.

"Against me." For being drunk Sherlock sure was insistent.

"Sure? Because you don't like being touched."

"I do." John swore underneath his breath, he wished someone could record this because this wouldn't be happening a second time.

He slowly moved up against Sherlock's back, spooning against him.

Dammit this wasn't right.

He shouldn't be doing this, Sherlock is obviously drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing.

"You sweet."

"Go to sleep Sherlock."

"Sleep's boring."

"Just try to."

"Help?" If Sherlock was doing this on purpose…"Please?" Dammit!

Again that word coming out of his mouth!

"Fine fine! Just please try, will you." He gently started stroking Sherlock's back to relax him into sleep.

After a few minutes the detective was already sleeping contentedly while John kept massaging his back until he also fell asleep.

_**67. They rub your back until you fall asleep.**_


End file.
